The Traveling Pants
by xwildimaginations
Summary: It's their first summer apart, and the only thing that'll keep them with each other are these pants. So follow each of their journies, as they fall in love, and experience their problems. -Niley,Jemi,Taylena,Taylor&Cory M.-
1. Chapter 1

The Traveling Pants

This is gonna be somewhat my version of the Traveling Pants, and I take no credit for the name and the whole traveling pants thing. But I'm basing this off of the book, since I read it, and I still need to see the movie. (Sad right? I read the book but not the movie) I hope you guys enjoy this and yeahh. (:

* * *

**C h a p t e r O n e .**

**M i l e y ;**

All four of us gathered into the torn up attic of Selena's house, and lit the candles as we sat down on the wooden panels and huddled close together around the candle in the middle of us. "Can you believe it's gonna be our first summer apart? What are we gonna do without each other?" I whined as I curled my legs up to my chest.

Demi snuggled up to me and sighed. "I don't know, but we'll make it through somehow right?"

Selena shrugged, and she pressed her lips into a thin line. "I just feel bad for you Demz. We're all going away and you're stuck here alone."

Dem shot her a icy glare and let out another sigh. "Please don't remind me. You're going to Jersey to visit your dad, Tay's going to Cali for some music camp, and Miles gets to go to Paris to visit her Aunt. Then me, I'm stuck here, working at a music store, with no life." She groaned.

Taylor frowned. "I don't have to go, Dem. I'll stay here if you don't wanna be alone." She offered.

She shook her head. "No, you're not missing out on an opportunity to further your music education and stuff."

I rubbed her shoulder. "The summer will go by quickly Dem, and sooner or later we'll be reunited again."

Selena gave her a warm smile. "Mi is right, and who knows, what if Joe finally gets the guts to ask you out?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "SURE. That'll be the day."

I giggled, "Demz, your such a downer."

She shrugged. "That's me."

We all sat there for a moment in silence, it wasn't awkward, but I guess we were just taking in the last night we'll be together for awhile. Taylor huffed, then put her curly blond hair into a ponytail. "I don't really want to go to music camp. Is that weird?"

Selena nodded and laughed. "Yes! Tay, you love music, and your mom said this camp is one of the best in the country. You're lucky you got accepted to attend. You have to go."

I nodded agreement. "You do, your amazing at singing and playing guitar, your just multi-talented."

She smiled brightly. "Aw, thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Sel and I said in unison.

As the night passed on, I checked my phone and saw it was already past midnight. "Guys it's past midnight. We gotta go. I still have to pack tomorrow."

Demi was already half asleep and groaned as I helped her off of the floor. "Come on Demi." I laughed as she mumbled something under her breath.

Selena laughed and went to the other side of her and followed Taylor out of the attic. Once we put Demi on the couch, she instantly fell into a deep sleep. WE all said our goodnights and fell asleep in Selena's living room.

**N e x t D a y, N o P o v;**

The four girls woke up, and did their daily morning routines, then headed to Miley's house to help her pack. Once they go into her room, Miley quickly started pulling out clothes and throwing them into two of her suit cases. She stopped when she say Selena pulling out a pair of jeans from her desk chair. "Mi, didn't you buy these at the secondhand shop? Why haven't you even worn them?"

Miley shrugged, and walked over to her, and took the pants out of her hands. "I don't know, I forgot about them until now."

"Try them on, maybe you can bring them on your trip." Taylor suggested.

Miley looked at them. "Do I really have to?"

Demi nodded, "Yes, now put them on. Don't make me strip your shorts off of you."

Miley rolled her eyes and laughed. She pulled off her ripped shorts, and put on the light blue colored skinny jeans. She put her hands on her waist and felt the studs around it. "Those look amazing on you." Selena giggled.

Miley smiled and looked in the mirror at how the jeans hugged every inch of her butt, and legs perfectly. "I like them. They are now my new favorite pair of jeans." She pulled them off after admiring herself and handed them to Selena. "Try them on Sel."

Selena happily obliged and slipped them on. She looked down and examined her bottom half. "Ok this is weird, they fit me just right. Is that possible?" She looked surprised, and looked back down. She quickly pulled them off and threw them at Taylor. "TayTay try them. Let's see if they fit you."

Demi burst out laughing. "But Tee is so skinny, they won't fit her."

Taylor rolled her eyes and tried on the pair of jeans. Her mouth widened, and formed an 'O' shape. "They fit me too!" She squealed. "These pants are magical."

Demi got off of Miley's bed and stood next to her. "Not yet, they'll be magical if they can fit a girl with an ass. Hand them to me." Taylor pulled off the jeans as Demi pulled them on. She looked behind her at her ass. "Holy crap, they fit my ass."

The girls looked at each other with looks on each of their faces. It was weird that the pair of jeans fit them perfectly because they were all different body types. Miley was the one with curves and the long legs, while Demi had the big ass. And Selena had the short body and no curves, and Taylor was the tall, thin bodied girl. Miley spoke up, as each of them looked at her. "These pants are pretty magical if they can fit us all perfectly. I think we should share them, as in we can each have them for at least 2 weeks and send it to each other along with letters." She smiled, awaiting for them to answer.

Taylor, being the bubbly answered first. "I love that idea. We should do it."

"And make rules along with it." Selena added to Miley's great idea.

Demi agreed and took of the pants putting it back on Miley's chair. "We should write down the rules now."

"Alright." Miley said, she got off her bed and grabbed her notebook and a pen as they all wrote down the rules of the "magical" pants. After a few minutes they finally finished the 10 rules of the pants.

_1. You must never wash the pants._

_2. You must never cut rips into the pants, NEVER._

_3. Never let a boy take off the pants, but you may take them off yourself in his presence._

_4. Never think negative thoughts like "I'm fat, or I'm ugly." While wearing the pants._

_5. Don't pick your nose while wearing the pants, but you may casually scratch it, while somewhat picking it._

_6. Wear the pants with confidence._

_7. You MUST always write to your best friends, no matter how much fun it is without them with you._

_8. Send the pants to each best friend according to the pattern, Miley, Selena, Demi, Taylor, then Taylor, Demi, Selena, and Miley. Failure to complete it, will end up in a big tackle upon reunion._

_9. Never wear the pants with a tucked in shirt, it's tacky and a big no-no._

_10. And REMEMBER- The pants are love, so love your best friends. And love yourself._

They all kissed the paper with the rules of the "Traveling/Magical" pants and inserted it into the pants. Demi sighed as she looked at the time. "It's almost time for you guys to all leave me."

"Oh Demi." Miley frowned, and pulled her into a hug. Soon Taylor and Selena joined in and they shared a few tears.

Demi pulled away from the group hug and wiped her tears, "You guys know I hate crying, but yet you still make me do it." She sniffled and the four of them laughed.

Miley closed her pair of suitcases and pulled the handles out for both of them, "Well I'm leaving now, will you guys walk me downstairs?"

The three of them nodded, and helped her carry her suitcases downstairs. Miley put her black boots on, along with her jacket and hugged them all again. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Mi." They all said together.

Miley's eyes welled up with tears, but she blinked them away before they could fall. They walked out and watched her leave with her mom. Miley waved as she passed her best friends, then put her hand down, when they were no longer in sight. Demi pulled her phone out and tears started to fall out of her eyes. "You guys are gonna have to leave now too. Your flights leave in an hour."

Selena nodded, and hugged the teary-eyed girl tightly. "Try to enjoy your summer Dem."

She shook her head. "Impossible." Taylor then squeezed her tightly and smiled sadly.

"I'll think of you when I need to be sassy." Taylor giggled.

Demi smiled, and wiped the tears. "And I'll think of you when I need to be an airhead." The girls hugged each other one last time before they got into Selena's car and dropped Demi off at her house, leaving her alone, and officially starting their summers without each other.

* * *

Ok so this isn't the best first chapter, but it'll get better. (: I mean I hope you guys will think it gets better. :P But the whole rules of the pants part, I got some of them from the original book, then I made some of them up so yeah. I hope you guys like it, and I hope I get some reviews. (:


	2. Chapter 2

The Traveling Pants

* * *

C h a p t e r T w o .

N o P o v, W i t h S e l e n a ;

She stepped out of the plane, and stretched outside the terminal as she searched the gate for her Dad. Then she heard someone calling her name, she maneuvered her way around the crowds of people and ran to her Dad. "DAD!" She screamed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled, and her eyes filled with happy tears, being with her dad again, after a year being apart.

Her dad kissed her hair and squeezed her. "I'm happy to see you too Selena. You've grown so much, so how about we get out of here and back to Kristy's place?"

Selena stopped smiling, and she dried her tears. She looked at her dad, confused at who that woman's name was. "Kristy? Who's that? Why aren't we going to your place?"

He chuckled because of her questions. "Kristy is my fiancé, we're not going to my place because I sold it, and now I live with Kristy and her 2 kids, Nicole and Gregg."

She was so shocked, that she didn't know how to respond to that. Since when did her dad sell his apartment, and when did he get engaged? It's only been a year and he's already engaged, it was a lot to take in on her first day in New Jersey. She cleared her throat. "Uh, ok, yeah then let's go to Kristy's place."

Selena's dad smiled, un-aware of the fact that Selena wasn't really happy about the news she just received. "You'll love them, don't worry."

She turned her head, and nodded. "Of course I will." She mumbled quietly, sliding her suitcase along, while walking through the airport with her dad.

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence, and Selena didn't like it. Usually their ride was filled with laughter and non-stop talk, but now it was the opposite. She quietly snuck glances at her Steve as he drove; she compared the difference between the two of them. She had dark brown hair, while his was a lighter shade of brown. Her skin was pale, and he seemed to have the perfect tan, their differences made her question how they could be related. Once they stopped Selena looked out the window and saw probably one of the biggest houses she's seen. "You live _here_?" She asked astonished by how huge the house was.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty big isn't it?"

Selena nodded her head. "Mhm. It is, is she like rich or something?"

He laughed again and helped her pull out her suitcase. "No, she just knows how to spend her money right, and how to save up correctly."

"Oh." Was all she said, she followed him inside the mansion and her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw how the inside was. "This is insane."

Steve was already half way up the stairs while she was still amazed. "Lena, are you coming to see your room?"

She snapped back into reality and ran to catch up with her dad, they walked pass what she guessed was Nicole and Gregg's rooms and they finally reached her room at the end of the hall. Of course, she would be away from everyone else. "This is the guest room, which you'll be staying in." He explained, and opened the door, revealing a very pink room. Did he not know his own daughter at all? She _hated_ pink, and now the room she's staying in is pink. "Kristy designed this room just for you, do you like it?"

_How could I say no, when he tells me that? _She thought as she faked a smile and put on her excited voice. "Yeah, I love it! It's so…so pink!" She turned her back towards him and made a gag face, then turned back around when she heard him start to talk.

"Good, I'll make sure to tell her that. Well dinner is in an hour, and it'll give you the chance to finally meet them." Her dad smiled, and she once again faked a smile.

He left the room and she let out a big sigh. "This is not the summer I wanted." She fell onto her bed and pulled out a book to read while she waited for dinner to be served.

D e m i ;

Demi grabbed her name tag off of her dresser and pinned it onto her favorite KISS t-shirt. She ran her fingers threw her hair and looked into the mirror one last time before going downstairs and pulling on a pair of black boots. She slipped her phone into her pocket and went outside to grab her bike from the garage. "Out of everything I could get for my birthday, I get a bike." She rolled her eyes at her shiny purple bike, and got on it, riding towards the worst job of her life.

She got there 10 minutes before her shift, but someone caught her eye and she could feel her cheeks turn a light pink as she saw him looking back at her too. _Oh my god, don't stand there like a idiot wave you dumbass!_ Her inner voice told her, and she scolded at the voice as she brought her hand up and waved at Joe. She felt like her whole body turned into jell-o when he started walking over to her. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do? _"Hey Demi." Joe smiled, as he approached her.

She smiled nervously. "Uh, hey Joe. Um…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check this CD my friend told me to hear, so I'm gonna try to find it at Record Town." He looked down at her name tag and chuckled. "I'm guessing you work there."

She turned bright red, and looked down at her own name tag that said _Hey I'm Demi! Welcome to Record Town! _With a neon yellow smiley face at the end, and at the very bottom in small letters Demi wrote _Please kill me now._ "Err, yeah. Unfortunately." She muttered.

He laughed slightly, and put his arm out for her. "I think having a job at Record Town is pretty awesome. Come on, I'll walk you in."

She felt her palms start to sweat and she latched onto his arm as they began walking towards the store. She let go of his arm and stood there not knowing what to do next. "So I'll see you, when…I'm gonna pay." Joe told her with a smile.

She nodded, staying silent, then finally cracked a small smile. "I'm gonna go uh, check in with my boss." She lied, then turned on her heels and walked towards the back of the store, but looked behind her quickly to see Joe browsing through the CDs. She leaned on the wall and slid down groaning, "I'm so stupid." She put hit her forehead with her palm, then groaned again. "Ow."

She slid her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "Ugh, 5 more hours left till I'm out of here." She stood up, and walked out, she cursed under her breath when she saw one of her other co-workers already helping Joe. He got his CD but before he went out the door he saw Demi and gave her a small wink, then left leaving Demi blushing bright like a rose.

As time ticked by, Record Town was turning more into No-One-Wants-To-Shop-Here-So-Why-Are-You-Still-Open Town. Demi felt like she was about to fall asleep, and once her eyes started feeling heavy, a loud crash, practically thrown her out of her seat. "What the hell?" She whispered, as she got up and walked towards the back where the Jazz section was located and saw a girl around 12 lying on the floor. "Oh my god, fuck." She grabs her phone and dials 911 quickly, her hands trembling.

"Hello? There's some girl that like, fainted. She's at Record Town and I need an ambulance over here like now." She said rapidly into her cell.

The ambulance pulled up in 10 minutes. "Geez, could you guys come ANY faster?" She hissed at the paramedics carrying the girl into the van. They didn't respond, which just made her angrier, "Fine just ignore me." Demi whispered to herself, she cleared her throat causing one of them to look at her. "Can I ride with her?"

The lady hesitated then nodded. Demi squeezed into the tight space and sat right next to the girl, "Come on kid, wake up." She said grabbing the fragile girl's hand and squeezing it tightly.

M i l e y ;

Miley wheeled her luggage on the sidewalk of the Paris streets and gazed at everything she passed. She searched for her Aunt Leighton's apartment building, she smiled triumphantly, when she found it. Miley made her way to her Aunt's apartment and knocked loudly on the door. The door opened and revealed Leighton standing there with a smile. "Miley!" She squeezed Miley tightly, "You made it!" She hugged her again and Miley laughed.

"Yup!" She said adding a pop sound to the p. "Before we catch up can I bring my luggage in?" She giggled, gesturing to her two large suitcases beside her.

Her Aunt laughed and nodded moving out of the way so Miley could pull her stuff through, she got settled in rather quickly and she sat with Leighton in her kitchen drinking some hot coco. Miley told her about Demi, Selena and Taylor, and all their crazy shit they got into during the school year, and they joked around and laughed until they were in tears. Leighton looked at her watch and put her cup into the sink, she washed it and dried her hands as she turned to Miley. "Hey Mi, I hope its ok that I'm doing this, but you don't have to come out while people are here."

Miley looked at her Aunt confused, "What are you talking about? You invited people over?"

Leighton nodded her head yes, "Yeah I did, it's sort of like a Welcome to Paris kind of thing, I didn't invite that many people only some of my close friends, and plus my boyfriend Ed is bringing his step-brother Nick to meet you. He said he's a great guy, and by the way he described him, he seems like the perfect guy for you."

"Aunt Lei, you know I hate set-ups. This Nick dude might sound great, but have you ever met him?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her Aunt.

She gave her niece an apologetic look, "No, but please just try to get to know him; he may not be that bad. And who knows you might like him and have a little summer romance."

Miley rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever, but if he turns out to be a douche bag it's all your fault." She walked into the living room and sat down on the leather couch and occupied herself by flipping through the channels. While she was in the middle of watching a SpongeBob SquarePants marathon her Aunt's doorbell rang. "They're probably already here." Leighton whispered to Miley and opened her door as she smiled widely.

"Hey baby." She heard a deep voice say. She guessed it was Ed, she stretched her neck to see who else was at the door but had no luck. So she just continued to watch tv until they came inside, but while she thought she was still watching tv alone she heard another laugh besides hers. She turned her neck and saw a tall gorgeous boy, with soft chocolate brown eyes and curls, _oh his curls, _Miley thought. She examined his face and saw his little freckles on the side of his face looked like the little dipper and she giggled quietly. Remembering her manners, she walked around the couch to meet this boy.

"I'm Miley." She told him, stretching out her hand to meet him.

He smiled and met her hand, squeezing it gently and bringing it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it. She felt his lips linger on her hand and felt the heat rise up onto her cheeks. "I'm Nick."

She bit her lip, _you're such a charmer._ "Nice to meet you." Was all she could breathe out.

Another smile appeared on his lips, "Nice to meet you too." He looked at the tv and chuckled. "I see you like SpongeBob."

The blush deepened and she nodded. She didn't know what else to do, it confused her, she's always so confident with guys. But Nick…he just had her speechless. And that scared the crap out of her. _No guy should make me like this._ Her inner thoughts whispered in her head, "Um, will you excuse me? I gotta go do something really quick." She walked into the room and shook her head slightly. "What is wrong with me?" She looked down at the Pants, "Some magic pants." She mumbled. Miley pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and began writing a letter.

_Demi,_

_Hey Demz, I'm finally in Paris, everything's beautiful. But the first day I get here my Aunt decides to have a little get together with her friends for a 'Welcome to Paris' party for me. I love the gesture but she also decided to make me meet her boyfriend's step-brother Nick. It's not that he wasn't cute, cause he was amazingly HOT, BUT, yes there's a but, he's made me speechless. ME. And not only that, he's made me blush not one, but TWO FREAKING TIMES. No one makes me blush that many times, I don't sound conceded do I? I do, I'm horrible, I just want my confidence back though. He's made me lose it. Ugh, Dee I hate him. But, I hope you're doing better than I am back home, tell me if anything happens between you and Joe. _

_Love you and miss you bunches,_

_Miles._

She folded Demi's letter neatly and placed it in an envelope and put a stamp on it and placed it on her desk. She sighed, "Time to go back out there." Miley walked out of the room and back where everyone was.

T a y l o r ;

"Ow!" Taylor rubbed her lower back and turned around to see a guy a few inches taller than her. And boy was he cute.

"I'm sorry, is your back ok?" The guy asked, putting the two amps down on the ground.

She nodded and put her guitar down too, "It's fine, so are you attending the camp too?"

"You could say that, I'm one of the counselors here. I'm Cory." He smiled, picking the amps off the ground.

Her spirits dropped, "Oh. Well I should go now, later." She turned around and dashed through the other people surrounding her. Taylor entered her cabin and saw only one bed, she smiled and ran to the bed and threw her stuff to the side. Her inner child coming out, she got onto of the bed and started jumping on it. She fell back onto the bed laughing, and got off of it and decided to put her clothes into the wooden dresser near her bathroom. It took her awhile to get all her clothes and hair products in place, but she managed to get it all done, she put her bag in the far corner of her room and laid back down on her bed. Then she had to get back up again when she heard a loud whistle blowing outside her cabin. Taylor peaked outside and saw other campers piling out of their cabins too.

"I guess its dinner, damn time flew." She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in neat pony tail and made her way outside with the others. When she got inside and grabbed her food, she noticed everyone was already sitting in groups in the mess hall. Now is when she really misses her friends, she walked slowly around the tables waiting if anyone would ask her to sit with them.

"Hey!" Taylor turned and looked at the girl.

She pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

The dark brown haired girl smiled. "Yes you, why don't you sit with us?"

Taylor smiled shyly and accepted the offer, she sat down across the girl and her blonde headed friend. "Thanks for letting me sit her."

"You're welcome, we just noticed your new here and we didn't want you eating alone. I'm Lea, and this is my best friend Dianna." (Sorry I just had to add them. I'm such a gleek xD)

Dianna waved and smiled at her, "So do you like it here?"

Taylor thought for a second and shrugged, "It seems like it's a cool place, so yeah I guess I do." She looked at the girls, "How long have you guys been coming here?"

Lea looked at Dianna and then looked at her. "Since we were 12, and by the end of the summer you wouldn't want to go back home." Lea giggled.

Taylor laughed, "I don't know about the last part."

They laughed, and got to know each other while they ate their dinners, then Taylor's gaze shifted to the doors when she some of the counselors walk in to eat dinner, one of them being Cory and she fell into a trance. She went back into reality when Lea gave her a little push, "Who are you staring at Taylor?"

She pointed to Cory putting some corn on his plate, "Cory."

Dianna's mouth dropped, "You don't like him do you?"

Taylor looked at them, "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"He's a counselor! Do you know what would happen if you guys were to get in a relationship? He could get fired, and you could be banned from this place…maybe forever." Lea lectured.

"I know that he's a counselor, and yes, I know what would happen if we had a relationship. But secret relationships are pretty…hot." She giggled alone, "How old is he anyway?"

"21." Dianna answered, "But don't even go there, you can like him, just don't try anything."

"He's only 3 years older than me." She pointed out, but she changed the subject, just to stop bickering with them. "My best friends wouldn't be like this." Taylor muttered quietly under her breath, pretending to listen to their conversation.

* * *

Did I mention that their all 18? x) Haha, sorry I should've said that in the first chapter. I took really long to make this chapter. O.o Well, I hope I get reviews, and I hope chapter 2 is good. (: Oh and sorry for any mistakes. :P


End file.
